1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a pressure guide for a printed circuit board that can be inserted between two guide bars in a circuit board connector housing in order to achieve precise contacting of the strip conductors applied to the circuit board with corresponding electric contacts arranged in an edge connector.
A device of this type is required for ensuring the exact mechanical locating of contact decks arranged on a circuit board relative to electric contacts located in an edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
General direct plug-and-socket connections between circuit boards and circuit board connectors provided for this purpose hardly cause any tolerance problems between the contacts on the circuit board and the electric contacts within the connector due to the relatively large contact spacing (>1 mm).
However, if the contact spacing is reduced, increased precision is required in the manufacture of the circuit boards such that the costs are inevitably increased. Otherwise, the relatively broad manufacturing tolerances of conventional circuit boards make it difficult to prevent mismating between the contacts on the circuit board and the exactly located contacts in the connector.